


The Wedding

by AidanJail



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Fluff, Established Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Fluff, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wow, like so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanJail/pseuds/AidanJail
Summary: Wedding panic, and other shenanigans. It's fluffy af. Like. Yeah.





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked "Prinxiety Wedding plz"
> 
> sorry it took me a while, but!!! here it is!!! i didn’t know if you wanted a drawing or a fic, but i went with a small fic. some wedding shenanigans for y’all’s hearts. idk how i wrote that, i usually only write angst, but here ya go.
> 
> Human AU, Prinxiety AU (obviously)
> 
> I don’t think there’s any warning to put, but do tell me if I need to tag anything!

Stressed was the euphemism of the year. Virgil was beyond that, way beyond. He hated this. It was his idea, sure. A big wedding, romantic royal wedding, for Roman. Anything for Roman. But bringing both of their families and friends together was a disastrous idea. Patton had had to step in between Pandora and Tristan, Virgil’s mom and Roman’s dad already, after Patricia, Roman’s mom, had tole Roman that it was “still time to call it off” and that Roman “could definitely find better than Virgil”, while Logan had had to drag Roman away before he kicked his mom out. And Virgil hadn’t gotten to see Roman, since he was all suited up already and Roman had been very intent on the traditions. So now, Virgil was sitting alone, a room away from Roman, stressing way too much. Logan had been trying to keep the guests calm, and couldn’t get back to Virge. Patton was probably with him, as he hadn’t checked in on him in a while and…- A knock at the door. It was hesitant. Virgil went to grab the doorknob when Roman started talking from the other side.

“Wait, don’t open the door…”

He sounded even more stressed than Virgil, and the latter really wanted to grab him and hold him as tight as possible. But Roman was worried about traditions, obviously. So he didn’t.

“I’m not gonna. Promise. Are you okay?”

The only answer he got was a half hearted chuckled, which turned into a sob. Virgil closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the door, as not to open it. He took a deep breath.

“Do you want to call it off?

-No! Of course not! I love you, and I want to get married to you, I…-”

Roman sounded downright panicked, terrified even, at the idea of calling the wedding off. Virgil let out a small chuckle.

“Relax Princey, I wasn’t talking about not getting married at all. I don’t doubt your love for me, although I still find it really weird.

-Virgil, no, you…-

-I know Ro. Don’t worry.”

There was a silence. Virgil stared at the door.

“We should run away. Get married just the two of us.”

Virgil froze for a second. Did… Did Roman just suggest they threw away all the romantic plans…? He stuttered, and Roman’s voice went back to panicky.

“I was joking! I’m sorry, I would never make you throw away something planned, I know you hate change of plans and…-

-I just… I thought you wanted this? A big big marriage, royal event?”

A silence, a pause. Virgil felt the anxiety coming back. Did Roman hate it? Had he offended him? Had he…-

“I thought I did but… It’s not you. Not us.

-What…?”

Roman laughed. It was slightly shaky, and the panic was there on both sides obviously.

“It doesn’t feel like you. I know you like small events, small gatherings. You don’t like when there’s too much going on, you like quiet. Your favourite dates are always the quiet ones, our movie nights at home, or when we went stargazing. And this… This is me. But it’s not us. Because… Because us, it’s you and me! And… Us, us are the dates we did, romantic and extravagants but… Always quiet and soft, and small. That’s us. This wedding… It just isn’t.”

Virgil stayed silent. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. Obviously, Roman had been thinking about it. A lot.

“But I want you to have your dream wedding… You care about it, and you deserve your perfect wedding.

-V, my wedding will be perfect because you’re gonna be there. I don’t need anything else. And this wedding isn’t perfect, because it’s not enough of you…”

Virgil stayed silent for a while. He was speechless for a time. Roman… Roman was everything and then some more. He sighed and smiled, chuckled.

“You forgot Patt and Lo.

-Huh…?

-If we elope. We need to get Patt and Lo. They would never forgive us if we didn’t tell them.”

Roman gasped slightly and then laughed. Virgil heard his laugh moving, and he knew Roman was about to open the door, so he stepped back. Indeed, the door flew opened, and Roman ran to Virgil, picking him up and twirling with him. Virgil couldn’t help but join him in on the laughing. When Roman was done, he put Virgil back on the ground and held him tight.

“Weren’t you supposed to wait until the ceremony to see each other?”

Logan sounded about as blasé as if he was talking about the weather. To be honest, Logan had told Virgil that the two of them spending more than an hour apart was pure fantasy… So Virgil could understand. Patton’s giggle resonated from behind Logan and Roman smiled brightly.

“We’re gonna run away from our own wedding.”

Roman said it matter of factly. Logan choked, and Patton gasped. Virgil giggled.

“You're… What? Why?!”

Logan looked horrified, and Virgil could understand it. Especially with how Roman had presented the thing.

“We wanna get married on our own. Too many people, too many things happening…”

Logan stared at them blankly, while Patton looked confused.

“But… You planned everything? Why….?

-It’s not enough like Virgil, is it?”

Logan’s question was directed at Roman, who nodded sheepishly. Logan pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I thought about that as well, but you seemed so happy, I did not want to get in the way.”

A silence. Virgil sighed, Roman looking away from Logan and Patton. Logan sighed and shook his head.

“So, are we leaving or what?”

The smiles from everyone was enough of an answer, and they headed out discreetly, giving a note to the officiant, saying they had decided to get married some place else, without anyone to give their unwanted opinions. Let it be known that Roman and Virgil were way happier with what they had gone with, and their best friends were definitely the best company to have for their wedding.


End file.
